The bloody book
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: En el verano previo a la guerra, Ron recibe un obsequio que podría cambiar su vida. Eso, sólo si él sabe como manejar la situación. Escrito para el "Reto Primum" del foro "The ruins".


Hola a todos :) ésta viñeta fue escrita exclusivamente para el **Reto Primum** del foro** The Ruins** y definitivamente, haciendo alusión al nombre, fue un verdadero reto para mí.

Simplemente espero les guste, porque honestamente fue muy difícil para mí, pero lo disfrute muchísimo.

Mi palabra era **libro**, y de un montón de ideas, ésta fue la que más me convenció.

Un beso a todos.

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling**

**The bloody book**

Ronald Bilius Weasley no había tocado un libro jamás, ni aunque su vida hubiese dependido de ello. Pero ahora, con diecisiete años y en vísperas de una guerra, Ron estaba sentado sobre su cama leyendo. Sí, leyendo. Y es que en vez de estar disfrutando del verano que comenzaba en el jardín con sus hermanos, Ron prefería estar en su habitación sumido en lo que parecía una entretenida lectura.

Y no era que le hubiese hecho caso a Hermione y se hubiese puesto a estudiar, ni mucho menos estaba buscando información sobre horrocruxes y tampoco se trataba de un libro sobre quidditch (que tampoco hubiese leído, pues con las revistas ya tenía suficiente). Sino que la única razón de su interés por la lectura, era nadie más ni nadie menos que su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

Y es que desde hace un tiempo, cada vez que la miraba su corazón pegaba un salto inesperado, su respiración se agitaba y se ruborizaba hasta las orejas sin razón aparente. Muchas veces decía cosas estúpidas sin quererlo y comenzaba discusiones sin sentido sólo por placer. Sí, porque pelear con Hermione era condenadamente divertido, sobre todo al ver como sus mejillas se enrojecían, como sus ojos se oscurecían y de ellos brotaban chispas de ira, como agitaba las manos con frustración y como se le arrugaba la nariz acompañando a su ceño fruncido cuando daba aquellos argumentos tan odiosamente molestos y a la vez tan acertados. Pero eso no era todo, porque también adoraba hacerla reír después de una pelea, porque su mirada se suavizaba, su rostro se relajaba, se mordía el labio para reprimir una sonrisa, simplemente para no darle la razón a Ron, y ese acto era endemoniadamente tierno. Finalmente cedía con una carcajada y negaba con la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas. Y luego lo miraba sonriendo, acomodando inconscientemente sus rizos detrás de su oreja y humedeciendo sus labios de una manera inocentemente sexy. Sí, porque Ron también pensaba que Hermione era sexy, además de inteligente, bonita, tierna, bastante odiosa, orgullosa y molesta. Y toda esa combinación de cosas hacía que a Ron le gustara Hermione. Y porque le gustaba, porque demonios le gustaba, ¡porque Merlín sabía cuanto le gustaba! y por esa razón, Ron estaba leyendo.

_Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja, _rezaba el título del libro que Ron sostenía entre sus manos, mientras lo devoraba con sus ojos. Fred y George se lo habían obsequiado un par de días antes, previo a la llegada de Hermione para ayudarlo a conquistarla, aunque Ron les negó a muerte que sentía algo por ella, aceptó de todos modos el regalo no muy seguro acerca de lo que se iba a encontrar. Pero la dichosa lectura estaba siendo más que productiva y ya se había devorado tres capítulos al hilo, mientras maquinaba en su mente como llevaría a cabo los consejos que el inteligente autor había escrito.

_-"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué las brujas suspiran ante el jugador de quidditch más popular? ¿O por qué se derriten ante el mago que oportunamente se ofrece a cargar sus libros con una fuerza descomunal? Pues la respuesta es simple, querido enamorado mío, pues aquellos magos saben explotar sus habilidades y es exactamente lo que tú debes hacer. Todos son buenos en alguna disciplina, algo tan simple como agitar la varita con determinación, puede volver loca a tu bruja. Así que estimado enamoradizo, potencia tus habilidades y sorpréndela con lo mejor que sepas hacer." –_Ron terminó de leer aquél párrafo y se le ocurrió la primera idea brillante en años. Si iba a conquistar a Hermione (porque lo haría, aunque fuese la misión más difícil del mundo), tenía que comenzar a trabajar y aquél bendito libro sería su salvación.

Con determinación, marcó la página en la que iba, escondió el libro bajo su almohada y se asomó por la ventana. Cómo el pensaba, Hermione estaba disfrutando del día, leyendo como era de costumbre bajo la sombra del mismo árbol. Ron sonrió para sí mismo y procurando no ser visto por ella se dirigió al cobertizo. Sacó su escoba y comprobando que no se alejaría de los límites de seguridad de La Madriguera, comenzó a sobrevolar, intentando llamar la atención de Hermione.

Rápidamente Hermione alzó la vista cuando la sombra de Ron interrumpió su lectura y sonrió de inmediato al verlo allí. Entonces comenzó la función. Ron dio un par de vueltas cerca de Hermione y pasó volando a baja altura junto a ella, haciéndola reír ante el contacto con el viento. Luego Ron apostó por su audacia y comenzó a hacer algunas piruetas que había ensayado en las prácticas de quidditch.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –Preguntó Hermione alzando la voz para que él pudiese oírla. Ron alcanzó a ver desde la distancia como su rostro estaba sonriente y como lo miraba impresionada. Lo había logrado.

-Bueno… he estado practicando –Gritó con falsa modestia, para volver a dar una vuelta bastante riesgosa en el aire.

De pronto, algo salió mal. Ron no supo muy bien cómo, pero de improviso se encontró cayendo velozmente directo contra el suelo. Pudo sentir el dolor que le esperaba antes de sentirlo realmente, mientras el vértigo de la caída libre se hacía sentir en su estómago.

-¡Aresto Momentum! –Escuchó Ron a milímetros de tocar el suelo. Su caída se detuvo en seco, hasta que segundos después la gravedad hizo lo suyo, pero el suave golpe no fue nada comparado con lo que pudo haberle esperado. Sin embargo, sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza y espalda. -¡Ron! –Volvió a gritar Hermione corriendo hacia él, con el rostro lleno de preocupación, en cuanto la estúpida escoba había elegido a Ron como blanco.

-Eso no salió bien –Murmuró algo golpeado, intentando voltearse. Hermione rápidamente quitó la escoba de su espalda.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Preguntó preocupada, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien –Sonrió Ron, pensando en lo mal que había salido todo. Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego golpeó el pecho de Ron con fuerzas. -¡Oye! ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acabo de caerme de la escoba y me golpeas?

-Por la misma razón –Contestó ella frunciendo el ceño, así como a Ron le gustaba. –Lo que has hecho ha sido tremendamente irresponsable ¡Si yo no hubiese estado aquí pudiste haberte matado Ronald Weasley! –Ron sonrió ampliamente. _"Si tu no hubieses estado aquí ni me habría molestado en alardear sobre mis habilidades"_ Pensó. Y Hermione se enfureció aún más al ver la sonrisa de Ron. – ¡Eres un idiota! –Bufó enojada, echando chispas por los ojos. Hermione volteó con brusquedad, haciendo que toda su melena castaña volara con el viento y desprendiera su aroma hacia el rostro de Ron, provocando en él una sonrisa boba y un corazón acelerado no precisamente por la adrenalina de la caída. Ella, caminando con paso firme y altanero, tomó sus cosas y entró furiosa en la casa.

-Eso no salió nada de bien –Se dijo a si mismo en voz alta y negó con la cabeza, limpiando los restos de césped que se adhirieron a su ropa con la caída.

Al menos había logrado impresionarla durante algunos minutos, aunque repentinamente todo se había ido al infierno.

-Estúpido libro –Murmuró entre dientes. Ron bufó algo contrariado, caminando hacia la casa dispuesto a deshacerse del nefasto obsequio. Pero bastó que lo tuviese entre sus manos y que recordara la sonrisa de Hermione al verlo volar, para retractarse. Ron se sentó nuevamente sobre su cama retomando la página que había dejado inconclusa. –Bueno… -Suspiró –Estoy seguro de que aquí en alguna parte debe haber algo que funcione. –Sentenció para volver a perderse en la lectura como nunca antes.


End file.
